The present invention relates to shipping packages for electronic components, and more particularly to an antistatic, low particulate shipping container that holds an electronic component in an open package design securely in place while protecting sensitive surfaces from particulate contamination.
Scientific charge-coupled device (CCD) imagers, as well as other types of electronic components, are very sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage, particulate contamination and mechanical damage due to the open design of the CCD package. The CCDs are housed in an open metal package with exposed bond wires and the CCD surface on the top side, and metal pins protruding from the bottom side of the package. The CCD surface and bond wires can be damaged by finger contact, and the metal pins must be shorted together during transportation to prevent ESD damage.
Therefore what is desired is an appropriate shipping container for sensitive electronic components having an open package design that provides antistatic and low particulate protection for the electronic components.